Waiting out the Storm
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: "Yes, we've had our slip ups and small injuries, our minor scratches and small fixes, but within all that, we all knew there had to be a crash coming." Yet when it came, no one was ready for it. Nor the damage it brought or the long lasting storm: a storm they had to wait out, because there was no other way.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first multi-chaptered story for Thunderbirds so I hope you like it. I also want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews (and the amount!) as well as all the favourites and alerts for both stories and author – it all means a lot.

Please check out my new blog too, the link is on my profile.

Feel free to download anything there (as soon as I've got the links up) and let me know if there's anything in particular you want.

* * *

His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry as he blinked open his eyes, the ceiling filtering into place to greet him.

"Scott?" Clarity returned in bursts and though it took him a few moments to comprehend what he was hearing, he was soon able to make it out in full comprehension. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine, John, it's not like you're all the way up on five. You're right beside me."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side."

"John." His voice was laced with tiredness, something Scott would not admit to, but his direct younger seemed to sense this.

"It was a joke, sorry," Scott's lack of response told John clearly what his appreciation was for the humour attempt, although he hadn't expected it to be a resounding success: he wasn't Gordon after all. "Do you remember what happened?"

Scott seemed to take a moment, John watching the entire time as he collected his thoughts.

"We crashed," The recollection came in bits and pieces, almost like a puzzle, but as with Scott's usual skill with puzzles, it was completed fairly quickly. "Thunderbird Two was damaged, Virgil just collapsed suddenly and I tried to land us on the island."

"You did and it was a good thing to," The voice of their father came from across the room. His presence seemed to come as no shock to the blonde, but to Scott it caught him unaware for he hadn't noticed his father. That was because he hadn't been looking as he'd been too focussed on John. "Who knows how things could have turned out if you landed in the sea."

The words took little time to filter in, though they seemed more difficult to understand than they should have, "We landed on the island?"

"You did it Scott," John praised with a smile, the first Scott had seen since he woke. "Virgil might not thank you when he sees the state of Two, but you know he'll appreciate it." Scott decided he wanted to keep the happier – and successful joking – tone to John's voice.

"Alan will find a positive way to look at it I'm sure, and Gordon will be forever using it for jokes," Something changed in John's face, a look which suggested to Scott that he was wrong in his assumption, despite it having stood very true for mishaps in the past. "How are Alan and Virgil?"

His father's shoulders tensed, that Scott did not miss. His sense of focus was coming back to him now and it had a wider range than one. John seemed uneasy, something rarely seen with his disposition and his father's lack of words was a worrying sign, one he should have picked up on much before now.

"Virgil's yet to wake. Alan has but..."

"But what?" Carefully he began to inch himself into a sitting position, keeping his eyes on John who adverted his own. He looked towards his dad, but he now stood with his back to them once again, looking at the photo frames on the mantelpiece. As John was the only source of information (and words), Scott looked again to the star gazer, his tone becoming serious, a seriousness his family saw little of at home. "Don't do this to me John."

"Scott, he-"

"Spit it out." Scott would have loved to be able to say he hadn't meant to snap.

John almost blurted out his answer and it was only by the slightest chance that Scott managed to catch the words, "He doesn't remember us."

"Sorry? Come again?"

"Alan has no idea who we all are except for Gordon. He remembers we live on the island and he remembers the Thunderbirds, but everything else seems a little... lost to him right now."

"You are joking." There was always hope with John that you simply hadn't caught the joke, and although Scott knew it would be a mean trick, that was exactly what he desperately hoped it was.

John's retreat from the conversation said enough on its own, yet his father's answer seemed necessary, "No, John isn't joking I'm afraid, Scott."

"This is a nightmare."

"It's alright, Brains thinks it's only temporary. He's almost certain Alan will recover his memory."

" _Almost_?" The word seemed venomous and John retreated back again. After a moment he seemed to summon some courage back and began anew.

"He can't be sure Scott, it's going to take time. Give the man chance, Alan only woke up about half an hour ago. Brains is still researching."

He sighed, for this was tiring in itself and seemed to be getting little distance covered over a lot of time, "This is my fault."

"How?" Jeff Tracy questioned as he turned around again, stepping closer with almost every word. "How is it your fault son?"

"I crashed Two, if I'd landed her better-"

"You can't sit around thinking of if's, Scott," The patriarch interrupted firmly. "What we need to do now is get this family back on its feet, then we'll fix Thunderbird Two and then we'll get back out there to do what we do best." Scott said nothing to that and simply lowered his head. John watched and Jeff stood at his son's bedside looking as lost as his children felt. After a moment, he tenuously pushed, "Is that clear?"

The eldest son still said nothing whilst John kept his eyes on his father, who dropped the subject almost as quickly as he had picked it up. Words seemed to be failing him now just as they were failing his father and if that was so for them then it had to be worse for Scott who was more of an action type than one to use words.

"Scott?"

"Yes father?"

"You did what you thought was best in a bad situation. You reacted quickly enough to most probably save yours and your brother's lives, think about that the next time you doubt your decision," John marvelled at his father's working out of what Scott was feeling and at his ability to create such speeches so quickly. Scott still sat there, propped up against the pillows, looking down at nothing in particular whilst thinking about only one thing. "Now focus on getting better, I'm going to see how Virgil is doing and then I'll be back."

The door shut to signal their father's leave and almost the moment he was out of ear shot, John piped up.

"He's really worried, but he's trying to hide it," This succeeded in its intention and pulled the brunette's head up. "When he brought Three up to get me I thought he was going to break."

"Dad's strong, he holds it together." The minced words were true, but doubtable for John all the same considering the situation.

"I know. Better than we all do."

"We take after mum in that respect," Scott verified before a thought came to him. "Speaking of it, does Alan remember she's..?""

"Yeah," John replied after a second. "We were glad of that, none of us wanted to face explaining that again. It was difficult enough the first time round." There was silence between the eldest for a minute, the bedroom clock's ticking filling up the empty space. There were things which needed to be discussed, holes that needed filling and details Scott needed to know, yet his brain seemed to possess no ability with which to make words to the effect of questions form, and if there was one thing John couldn't do, it was mind read.

"How is Virgil?"

"Brains isn't sure until he wakes up, because we aren't certain on why he collapsed," John could see how difficult the query had been for Scott to ask and was disappointed to could offer no better answer. "Though Brains has a theory it could involve the flu."

"Oh."

"Crash wise, he was mainly fine, few cuts and bruises, the only exception is a broken shoulder bone."

"Fixable?" The worry in his tone was potently real and possibly over-excessive, but John didn't blame him for it.

"Brains thinks so. It's… a 'nice' break apparently."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"No, me neither, but there is according to the island genius."

"Alan?"

"No, Brains." Had Gordon been there, and the situation to which the conversation had come about a little less serious, he would certainly have laughed.

"John, I meant what about Alan, injury wise?"

His recovery from the slip was quick and Scott received his answer as though it was textbook, "He's pretty much unscathed. He's got a nasty cut on his hand which may have done more than simple surface damage, but once again, it needs time," The pause – Scott decided – was definitely for effect. "You're the one with the injuries."

"I'm fine."

"Don't play the martyr, Scott. Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you have to be the strongest."

"No?"

"No." The firmness in John's tone warned Scott away from argumental ground and thus saw Scott step back and ask a different question.

"What about International Rescue? We can't exactly rescue people like this."

"It's like dad said, we'll pick ourselves up first," The frown said it all. "It's not ideal Scott, I know that and so does dad, but we think it's what will be best." The decision hadn't been an easy one. Brains had been too busy tending injuries to say anything, Tin-Tin and Grandma firmly ruled that time off couldn't hurt in the least and Lady Penelope had insisted that they had little other choice unless he wanted to see all of his sons laid up, which had been a definite no. For Jeff, even though he knew it was logical, it had been difficult and John had seen that. The decision had been made at the last moment deliberately and John knew if there had been any other way to keep International Rescue going, his father would have taken it. But it was like he said, "You boys come first." That had remained John's only comfort since the decision.

"Lady Penelope said she'll visit soon when things have settled down and when you're on the road to recovery. And Two is up and running again, we'll work something out in order to get back out there. She said to call anytime, if you need anything." John wondered how much of this was filtering through his only elder brother's thick skull.

"Is five unmanned?"

John shook his head, "We brought her back down with Three, we thought it would be best as at that point we had no idea how long it would be until you woke."

"Sorry, when was this?"

"Two days ago."

"What?" Scott propelled himself forward almost exactly like Thunderbird One did with its take-offs. "I've been asleep for two days?" It seemed like another of Scott's accusations for 'you let me sleep in?' something the family had avoided where possible and gone to great lengths to solve when Gordon 'broke' Scott's alarm clock.

"Makes for a good break and catch up on some missed sleep."

"That's not the point John." Scott announced as he practically threw himself back against the pillow.

"No? Then what is?"

"This is gonna' change our whole lives, our normal routine-"

"And?" He was getting sharp now, sharper than he knew he should be, but he was tired (not that that was a good excuse really) and the recent events had worn him down. "It was bound to happen one day Scott. We all knew we couldn't stay lucky," That was a truth, but knowing it didn't make it any easier when it came about. "Yes, we've had our slip ups and small injuries, our minor scratches and small fixes, but within all that, we all knew there had to be a crash coming."

"But-"

"We're human Scott. Just because we save lives it doesn't make us immortal to needing a rescue of own."

"I didn't think it would happen like this." The admission was true for the whole family.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, something a little less damaging."

"In what way?"

"Does that matter?"

"No." It was a finite answer. It ended a discussion, John's calm tone compared to Scott's raising ire.

John almost welcomed the moment of silence, the space to recollect his own thoughts for a brief second or two.

"Can I see Alan?" He wasn't really asking, so he wondered why he'd bothered trying.

John shook his head, "I think you stay here."

"I need to know he's alright."

"Trust me Scott, he's in safe hands-" It wasn't what Scott wanted to hear and soon their words were crossing each other's, getting into a tangle where the sounds were barely comprehensible.

"That doesn't help John."

"It might not, but seeing you right now isn't necessarily going to help Alan."

"He might remember something."

"He's struggling enough as it is. We all are!" Shouting had never been the way John envisioned ending the discussion, but it was what he resorted to, raising to his feet before he was aware of his movements. Scott seemed to take a moment and start again with a restored calmness, though something suggested to John it wouldn't last.

"I need to see that he's okay, John. That he's being looked after."

"Gordon's perfectly capable of looking after him."

"It's not Gordon's job."

"Nor is it yours," They'd both snapped. Rather firmly and neither of them seemed likely to move, like the largest rocks the water could push at, but never cause to waver. "Stay here and rest Scott. Grandma's baking apple pie so that's something to look forward to." His feet had begun to move, leading him without consulting his mind.

"Yes, it's a great help."

"She's trying Scott," John spun around with a malicious undertone to his voice that he hadn't used since childhood bickering's. "You've been oblivious to everything, so you have no idea what you've missed."

"Okay, fill me in."

"Brains is pulling himself in four directions; Kyrano is working twice as hard as he usually works, considering he already worked twice as hard as he should; Tin-Tin has been distraught and - at least the last I saw of her - was balling her eyes out, and Grandma feels useless because she feels there's nothing she can offer except the obvious and unhelpful 'I'm sure it will be alright.'"

Scott resigned, "I didn't know."

"And that's not your fault," His handle was on the door, yet he hesitated to open it. "But when I say to trust me, can you do that? We need to rely on each other right now and the best way to get through this is to do what we always do: communicate, cooperate and get things done. Lean on us for a while Scott, and get down off your smothering perch."

For the first time, the eldest laughed, "I'll make no promises to that." He smiled and after a moment or so John smiled back, a slightly forced once, but the best he could muster and Scott seemed to understand.

"I'll see you later." He left the room before anything else could be said and let his smile drop. The intake of breath he took was shaky and he resisted the urge to wipe at his eyes as he made his way outside to look at the sky.

He needed some space to sort his head out.

* * *

First chapter is done. I hope to have the second chapter up soon and that should answer any questions raised in this one, but I just felt that was a good place to stop. Anyway let me know what you think and in the meantime I hope I haven't left you in too much suspense.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two.

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed 'Lonely'. Those who had accounts I have replied to, so this is mainly for my guest, anonymous and non-account reviewers, but also another thank you for everyone.

* * *

From the moment consciousness returned to him there was something he couldn't recall, something trying to push itself to the forefront of his mind, yet he was clueless as to quite what. Things filtered through his levels of comprehension and nothing he heard was clicking into place.

"I'll check on Virgil again in half an hour."

"Okay Brains."

He wasn't sure what noise he made as his sat up, but something alerted those in the room that he was back with them.

"Mr Tracy," The young female voice was calm yet, as she rushed towards him with worry evident in her tone, her joy seemed to hide it. "Alan."

Within seconds there were many faces in his vision, their closeness to him slightly uncomfortable. He found himself desperately looking for one he could recognise. The girl who had spoken had thrown her arms around him and voices seemed to be coming at him from all directions. His head was in a muddle, nothing was coming through clearly to him and all Alan could feel was a strong need to get away from the strangers surrounding him.

He pushed Tin-Tin away to her shock, shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears. If he couldn't see them, they'd go away, likewise with hearing them.

But they didn't.

Instead they washed over him like waves.

"Alan?"

"Alan, how do you feel?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Are you alright, Alan?"

Suddenly there was a voice he recognised, so carefully he lifted his head, slowly removing his hands from his ears and looked to the source.

"Gordon?"

"Yeah Alan, I'm here." Gordon was stood with the array of strangers, his face a mix of emotions, none of which Alan focussed on reading. There was silence from everyone else as they looked between the two, waiting for Alan to speak, assuming it would be to Gordon.

Alan had looked around all of them again before looking desperately back to Gordon. There was a glint in his eyes that Gordon couldn't understand. Alan didn't cry or he'd have said it was tears pricking.

"Who is everyone?"

"Family, friends," The swimmer replied, his gaze wavering from the blonde for a moment before returning. "Alan are you alright?"

"I don't know them." The answer was blunt but there was something underneath it that screamed vulnerability.

"Right," Gordon sounded uneasy, reflected in his avid looking between those with him, it was finally clicking with him that this wasn't a joke, this was real, happening and as daunting for Alan as it was for them, more so even. They at least had an advantage: a knowledge Alan lacked. After a moment Gordon sat on the edge of the bed next to Alan, a question formulating in his head.

"Do you um, not remember John?" Gordon pointed to the other blonde of the family and Alan followed the line of his finger before shaking his head. So Gordon changed his target. "What about dad? Jeff Tracy?"

Alan's face remained completely blank.

Gordon's continued to drop.

"Scott? Virgil? Grandma?" With each name Gordon received the same answer: a shake of the head. Becoming desperate he looked to Kyrano's daughter, who still seemed shocked that Alan had pushed her away and hadn't moved closer again since. "Tin-Tin?"

Alan violently shook his head, his hands once again flying to cover his ears, though they began to grip at his head, "No, Gordon I... I don't know them."

"Okay, it's okay," The red head shuffled closer and put an arm around his only younger sibling, glad when he ceased shaking his head, even if his hand still remaining firmly placed. "I'm sure Brains will find an explanation, but in the meantime, I'll stay with you and we'll see if anything comes back."

Alan nodded. It was all he felt he could do. In the next few moments he appreciated the silence. Alan shut his eyes and almost expected Gordon to move, to disappear like the rest of his family, but he didn't.

"We'll check back with you later Gordon."

"Ok dad."

"Come on Tin-Tin." Alan listened to the trailing footsteps and then the shutting of the door, the click as the lock slipped back into place. He allowed noises to fade out afterwards, the odd word or two of the conversation seeping through. When the door opened and shut again, the silence returned. It remained for many minutes, never once pushed to be broken by the elder: it was peaceful and Alan liked it, because his mind was a storm, a raging one which offered no signs of letting up.

Time was lost upon him when Gordon finally did move, carefully nudging his shoulder in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. Alan did open them, moved his hands away slightly and looked briefly around the room which confirmed that he and Gordon were alone.

"Do you want to get some air? Brains said it would be ok," The suggestion sounded ideal so he nodded and Gordon smiled before getting up. He extended a hand, but Alan ignored it and rose from the bed himself. Gordon frowned. "Mind that hand."

Alan looked to the bandaged limb for a moment before shaking his head, "Don't start fussing."

* * *

They ended up by the pool. Gordon had thought Alan may venture further, but it was he who had stopped their travels there. The early afternoon sun shone down on them. Alan starred up at the clear sky for a long time and Gordon sat there waiting. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest and the nice weather seemed to improve the bad morning and recent days.

"Do you think I could take Three out?" Alan questioned out of the blue, still looking up.

"You remember the Thunderbirds?"

"Yeah." His brother's smile was comforting, but Gordon barely picked up on it with the heaviness of the situation.

"Why do you remember them and not your family?" Alan shrugged. "That's strange."

"I didn't get to choose Gordon."

"I'm not suggesting you did, I just think it's strange," The other justified.

"I don't care what it is. I just want to remember."

"You don't remember our family? Anything at all?"

"Mum," It sounded like a whisper. "She's dead."

"Yes," Despite being glad they wouldn't have to explain that again, Gordon had hoped that Alan wouldn't have said that so soon, especially when he asked for 'anything'. "Why do you remember me?"

"I don't know."

"But why-"

"Gordon I said I don't know and I don't, so stop it will you!"

"All right, relax, I'll stop with the questions."

"I remember everything about myself, I remember my life and I remember my home, I just can't remember the people in it," Gordon wanted to say something, but he held his tongue as the 'right' words for such a situation were unknown to him. "I know what happened before you ask about that as well. We crashed."

"Who's we?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Alan's eyes narrowed as he jumped to his feet and headed back inside. Gordon made to start after him then thought better of it and sat back down.

He'd give Alan some space.

* * *

Alan wasn't really sure where he was going. It wasn't that he didn't know, because he carried a map of the house in his head and that was still accessible, it was rather simply that he didn't know where abouts he wanted to go. There was little he wanted but to remember. He ended up at the kitchen, drawn there as though by instincts that all of the Tracy family seemed to have developed since they brought their grandmother to I've with them.

"Apple pie," He'd mumbled it to himself, but when he looked up through the doorway, he found he was not alone and had spoken louder than he had believed.

"Alan," The withered but kindly voice of Grandma filtered into his ears. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm ok."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kyrano asked, pausing in his dinner time cooking. To Alan he was just another face, another unknown swimming in the turbulent sea of his mind.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure Alan? You look a little hot."

"I'm alright," He'd done it again. He'd snapped without processing the responses sound. He was to blame for it though, he had to admit to that. The difficult thing was, these people knew him and he did know them, he just had to find a way to recollect them. "I'm sorry," It was an apology, though Alan didn't know how well he could mean it.

"No, it's understandable dear." She said that, but he had seen the hurt look that crossed her face only moments before.

"Excuse me." Part of him was glad he didn't meet anyone else as he wandered the house.

* * *

Gordon had gone off on a whim to find Alan. He'd had a faint idea as to where his younger brother might have gone, but you could never be certain where any was with the size of the island and the obvious advantage Alan had in being the adventurer of the family. The youngest had spent many days exploring and was probably the only one of the brothers to know the islands hidden paths off by heart.

But Gordon knew Alan. He knew it was rare of his brother to run from the house when he was upset.

And so it came as little surprise when he found him on the first try.

He rapped his knuckles against the door and was glad to find it open, so he peered around, "Alan?"

"What?"

"I just wanted-" He stopped himself in time to realise what he was going to say. "I wanted to know where you'd got to."

"You wanted to know if I was alright, Gordon, I know you."

"Very true." The elder replied as he entered the room and shut the door. Alan was sat on the floor beside his bed, his head leant back against it. Gordon sat down beside him and looked around the room. He had little idea what to say and hardly wanted to slip up again, but luckily it was not he who had to start the conversation when Alan raised his head and looked to him.

"It's not usually this quiet," He commented. "We often have calls for help by now."

"Dad's shut International Rescue down," Alan didn't interrupt him. "There was little we could do with Thunderbird Two down and the three of you completely out of it."

"How are they?"

"Sorry?"

"Our brothers?" Alan clarified. "Or those you say are."

"Scott and Virgil," The redhead stated, more to himself than Alan. "Scott's awake last I heard, but I've nothing of Virgil. Still you know what they say, no news is good news." Or at least that was what Gordon was hoping.

Alan averted his eyes to look at the floor and for a minute Gordon sat there wondering what he could say or do to bring some kind of lively conversation back. The younger looked up again and held a picture out towards him. Gordon took it from him and looked at it. It was the most recent of the family, taken on their father's last birthday.

"That's us, our family?" Even though he was saying it, Alan still sounded lost.

"Yeah, we're all there," Alan looked away from him again yet this time did not look back. "Alan?"

"I don't know them Gordon," In those moments, Alan sounded smaller than he was, smaller than someone who faced the things he had, the things he did. "When I look at you, I know things. But when I look at them... I just get nothing."

"Alan-"

"You all look like you know me and you look so hurt when I can't remember, which I know I should, Gordon and," The breaks in Alan's speech became longer, long enough that Gordon wondered if he should say something to fill the gaps. "I know I must have known you but…"

"Brains thinks it's temporary. He believes it possible that you might have hit your head and he missed it because there was so much else going on. He wants to check you over to be sure or find another explanation if you definitely didn't bang your head, and though you don't recall him as anything other than a stranger, I can assure you he's a friend. But even so, I will be there. If you want."

Alan nodded. Gordon smiled and put a hand on his shoulder before getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Gordon?"

"Yeah?"

"Chess," Alan suggested meekly, as though he was trying to find his feet again. "Can we play chess?"

"Sure. Come on," Alan clambered to his feet and followed Gordon from the room. They made their way through the house until they reached the (unusually) empty lounge. Gordon sat down, however looked up after a moment when Alan had not joined him. The blonde stood looking at the pictures of them on the wall, only evidence in the house of their operation.

He stood up and joined him, standing quietly at his side, "It will come back to you."

"And if it doesn't?" Alan questioned. "If they don't?" With Alan looking directly at him, he couldn't find it in him to lie, to tell him that wouldn't happen, because he honestly had no idea what would. So he took a deep breath and said the only thing he could.

"We deal with that if and when it happens."

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the support on this story so far and all the favourites, alerts and reviews. I hope you liked this as much as the first chapter. I hope to have another chapter up by the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Are you alright, Virgil?"

"Yeah, just fine Scott, why?"

"I just thought we dropped altitude that was all."

"Don't worry, I can fly Thunderbird Two."

"I'm not doubting that, but I just thought you looked tired and that-"

"Stop it," Alan interrupted. "Look at the radar."

Scott stood up and looked over Virgil's shoulder, "What is that?"

"A ship probably, I don't think it's close enough to be a threat."

"Still maybe we should change our course," Alan suggested.

"Is that wise?" Scott queried, looking to Virgil, "We need to get Two home whilst we still have maximum power and enough fuel."

"Yes, but we need to get home without being seen," Virgil agreed. "Altering our course could be wise."

"Of course, but in this situation?" It was there that Scott had a point and Alan stayed out of it, leaving the call to Virgil. It was after all, his Thunderbird.

"I think we'll still make it." No sooner had the middle child spoken had there been a loud bang and a definite drop in altitude.

Alan looked around, "What was that?" In all honesty, he knew.

"Power failure," Virgil mumbled, but in the silence he was easily heard.

"Will we make it?" Alan asked.

"I think so though, but I don't think the landing will be easy."

"I'll radio dad," Scott announced, moving to do just such when sparks flew up at them, the radio being one of many things to blow. The eldest didn't really see what happened next as he shielded his eyes, only hear the concern in Alan's voice.

"Virgil?"

At this Scott looked around, instantly taking his gaze to their pilot, who had shut his eyes and raised a hand to his head, "Virgil, are you alright?" It seemed like he had barely spoken when the younger collapsed forward. "Virgil!"

Another drop in altitude reared followed by a fall in power, creating a combination that was far from ideal.

"Scott, we're almost home," Alan was looking out the window now, the Island not that far from them.

"We need to land," Scott rationed as he switched to Virgil's seat, noting the distance to the Island and the much closer distance to the water below. "We're going down to fast, we'll hit the sea."

"We need to lose speed."

"Alan, sit down."

"What are you gonna' do?" Posed the younger as he followed instructions for once and sat back down.

"Just sit tight," Scott ordered. "If we can gain height we might be able to make it."

"Thunderbird Two isn't exactly like Thunderbird One, Scott."

"I'll have to manage."

"Scott, pull up," Alan insisted, despite that being what he was trying to do. "Scott-"

* * *

"Morning Scott," His father's greeting was custom, yet it somehow surprised him. Gordon was absent and most probably enjoying his chance to sleep in despite the situation that had led to it. Virgil was usually always up, even if he was sat in his dressing gown he would be there for breakfast, so it was strange to see him absent.

"Yeah, morning," He replied as he sat down beside John. Tin-Tin looked to him and tilted her head slightly.

"How are you Scott?"

"Ah, I'm ok Tin-Tin."

"We were all so worried."

"Sorry Grandma." It really hadn't been his intention.

"No Alan this morning?"

"No," Gordon answered as he entered the room. "He's shut himself in his room."

"He's what?" John questioned.

"I tried to get him to come out but he won't," Seeing Scott move his mouth, he added, "I don't know why before you ask."

"Well let's find out."

"I think he just needs some space," Gordon said. "I'll take something to him later."

"Scott, sit down

"Where's Brains?"

"Looking at Thunderbird Two."

"Well looking won't get him very far."

"Gordon, not now." Jeff warned as Kyrano appeared beside him.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Mr Tracy?"

"No, thank you Kyrano," Jeff answered as he pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "I'm gonna' go see Brains."

"Gordon, how is Alan?" Tin-Tin enquired.

"I don't know, Tin-Tin," The red head began. "He didn't seem too good last night."

Scott frowned, "In what way?"

"He couldn't get his head around not being able to remember the things he should and stormed off to bed. I thought be might be better this morning but..."

"It's bound to take him time to adjust," John reasoned. "I don't think any of us would find it any easier if we were in his positon. And let's face it, we've no idea what he's feeling."

"How's Virgil?"

"Dad, Tin-Tin and I sat with him for the whole afternoon yesterday, but there's no change."

"Let's hope Brains can think of something."

* * *

"Give me some good news, Brains."

"I-I'm afraid there haven't been any d-developments, Mr Tracy."

"What about Thunderbird Two?" Jeff asked as he looked to the machine. Brains followed his line of sight. The Thunderbird was a wreck. The damaged paintwork was only a minor start. The damage to the front was massive and would take much time to fix as well as many parts. The radio had been thrown out, the turbo jets were completely busted and who knew what else Brains had yet to spot from his simple check.

"I haven't p-properly looked, but I think it s-should be a fixable in no more than a m-month if we all help. I'm just sorry it's n-n-not better news er, Mr Tracy."

"It can't be helped," The millionaire reasoned before taking a deep breath. "It's a mess."

"Yes," The creator agreed. "But I-I-I have fixed Thunderbird One, Mr Tracy."

"Thank you Brains, I appreciate it."

"I'm only sorry I can't do m-more."

"You're doing the best you can, we all know that." He left Brains to his work and headed to the lounge. They were all trying to do their best: it just wasn't working.

* * *

"Well I'm going to the beach."

"You'll have a whale of a time I'm sure."

"I think I'll do some surfing."

"Be careful, Gordon."

"I wonder if Alan wants to join me."

John smiled, "He's not listening to a word you're saying."

"Tell me about it," Scott answered as they stopped behind Gordon who knocked on the bedroom door of the youngest.

"Alan?" He called. "I'm going to the beach, do you want to come?"

They were all surprised when the door opened, but none more than Gordon who had been leaning against it, "No, I'm alright."

"Ok. Is there anything you want to do?"

"No, thanks Gordon."

"Hello Alan," Scott put in, not missing the confusion that seemed to suddenly cloud Alan's eyes.

"Hello."

"Remember me? I'm Scott, your eldest brother," Alan shook his head. "Come on, think Alan."

"I don't know you."

"You do."

"I don't!" John saw the door move first and tactically put his foot in the door. Gordon leant against it, beginning his attempts to convince Alan to re-open it or at least let him in.

"It's ok Alan," John moved his foot finally when it became obvious Alan was going to win and Gordon exhaled in slight exasperation. "Scott, give him time."

"Sorry," The eldest apologised. "It's just frustrating."

Gordon was no longer listening though and had returned his attention to the door, "Alan, please let me in."

"Go to the beach Gordon," Alan called through the wood.

"Alan, we just want to talk," The silence was extended for a long time before Gordon moved away. "Great."

"Ah, sorry Gordon."

"Maybe you'll think next time." The younger insisted as he walked off down the hall, leaving Scott to call after him.

"I said I'm sorry."

"I said to leave it to Gordon," John announced after having stayed quiet for some time. "He's capable of it Scott."

"I know."

"Somewhere you do, but you're not using that part of your head."

Scott sighed, "He's not usually that snappy."

"Well I guess it can't be easy being Alan's only point of call."

* * *

"Mother," Jeff was almost shocked to see her, although he decided he probably shouldn't have. "Have you been here all morning?"

"Oh yes, dear," She replied, continuing her sewing without fault. "I thought I'd sit with him for a while."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it." He replied as he pulled over a chair and sat beside his mother. The house was too quiet now and Jeff disliked it. Usually Gordon was running with some humorous plot or diving around in the pool and Alan was usually more active than this. Tin-Tin usually found herself something to do and Brains was often working on improving Braman, meaning the electronic voice filtered through the walls. Scott and Virgil often shared a game of pool or allowed the firing range to see some action, or they would have the Thunderbirds off at a moment's notice in whatever direction summoned them.

But this was a quiet Jeff wasn't used to.

"Things will turn out all right in the end."

"I hope they will mother, I hope they will."

* * *

John was writing another textbook.

He found himself with little else to do and the distraction was more than warmly welcomed. He knew Scott was like a livewire having not left the house in days and not being allowed to do much under Brains' orders to watch his numerous broken ribs. Alan was quiet, silent even and with Gordon out of the house as well, there was little else to distract him. Nor was there the usual grace of piano music, often heard almost every day. John refused to even start looking down that trail of thought.

Peace had become a normality over the past days and so a break in that was wholly unexpected.

"John!"

"Gordon, you're absolutely soaking," It was with that acknowledgement that the younger moved away from the numerous pieces of paper on the desk. "What is it?"

"We may have a problem."

It hadn't taken long to find Scott.

* * *

Jeff had returned to the lounge after spending a while sat with Virgil. Tin-Tin had informed him that Lady Penelope had called and so he went to answer it. He'd updated her and she had promised a visit within the next week. It was some kind of assurance he supposed.

"Dad!" Gordon sped into the room, followed slowly but surely by the elder pair.

"Calm down, Gordon."

"Father, Alan's missing."

* * *

There you go. This is really just a filler chapter and in my opinion, not the best that I've written. I hope to have the second part to Far Away up tomorrow for those reading it. Thanks again everyone for all the favourite, alerts and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's chapter four. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting both his story and myself as an author. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"When did you last see him?" Jeff asked, attempting to keep his cool head. It took a lot to make the Tracy Patriarch lose it, yet they were all walking on a thin thread this moment, none of them pulling or towing it as could hardly be expected of them at a time like this. Everything they'd been used to had been dug up and completely uprooted.

"It's a slightly complicated story, but he was definitely in his room before I went to the beach. Definitely," Gordon explained, skimming around the question.

John – luckily – had a more direct answer, "About two hours ago, father.

"He could have gone anywhere."

"Why would he?" The oldest Tracy and only living female of the family queried.

"Maybe he just needed some space like I suggested," Gordon emphasised as he sat down on the sofa next to Grandma, the strain catching up to him and causing him to suddenly feel weary, so he decided to back out of the conversation.

"But wondering off around the island is a little extreme isn't it?" Scott tied to reason.

John shrugged, "Alan must have his reasons."

"Whatever the reason, right now we just need to find him," Jeff finally interrupted. "Gordon, take Tin-Tin with you, look around the Island. Scott, John, have a look around the house, he has to be here somewhere."

"Ok Dad." The boys headed for the door, Gordon heaving himself to his feet like he had after his crash. All of them entered the hall and made to go their separate directions.

"Gordon, keep it touch, let us know if you find him," Scott stated as he and John started off in the opposite direction to the younger.

"Sure," The swimmer replied, heading to the kitchen to fetch Tin-Tin, who put straightforwardly was unhappy to hear the news and took little time in leaving her father to making lunch. Kyrano though put lunch off though and instead reached for the coffee pot.

This may not have been an International Rescue mission, but it was a Tracy mission, one which would doubtlessly involve some amount of waiting.

* * *

"Where would I go?" John began to think. He thought of things Gordon had said Alan remembered, things he knew (from brief conversation the previous night), that Alan was aware of. Tin-Tin reported back to them to inform the eldest that she and Gordon had little luck so far in locating the youngest. Scott had searched most of the house and John most of the area outside, including the round house. Hours had passed and begun to eat well into the afternoon when Scott contacted him again.

"Any luck?" The field-commander enquired through their watches. John shook his head.

"No, nothing."

"Well I'm gonna' head to the lounge with Brains. You may as well join us. I'll see if Gordon and Tin-Tin have had better luck. I've searched house three times over."

"Ok Scott."

John was extremely tempted to check the roundhouse again, but he knew it was empty and a second look wouldn't change that considering he practically upturned it within the first. So it was with a heavy heart that he took the route back to the house.

How the idea came to him he would never be able to retell, but as it did and he theorised it couldn't hurt, he changed his course and decided it was worth a look. There was after all, nothing to lose.

* * *

"No Scott, we've had no luck so far, sorry."

"Ah, that's ok Tin-Tin." Scott's voice reflected her own feelings, yet his was far more drained, just one piece of proof that he wasn't fit and well.

"We've still got a few more places to search still. We'll keep you updated," He tried to sound hopeful, but he feared little of it transcended into his voice.

"Thanks Gordon," Scott replied before closing the communications link. Lowering his arm, Gordon sighed, kicking at the ground as they walked.

"What's wrong, Gordon?" Tin-Tin enquired as they made their around the shore.

"Nothing really, Tin-Tin," The red head answered. "I suppose this is just tiring me."

"Oh Gordon," It was all she said. The red head supposed that it was all she could think of.

"I don't blame Alan for this, but I just wish he could have stayed put."

"We'll find him."

"Even if we do, nothing changes," He commented. "Alan we'll still have holes in his memory. Virgil's is probably still completely out of it or we would have heard otherwise, Scott's been ordered to rest which is just going to grate on him until we end up fighting and Thunderbird Two is down."

"Try and be a little more hopeful, Gordon. There's plenty of time for things to get better."

Gordon just wasn't sure how much time it would take.

* * *

It had been a complete shot in the dark, an idea brought on by his desperation to find his baby brother. In all honesty it was one he should have thought of earlier and one he really wished he had, for Alan was there, staring up at the rocket he so often piloted.

"Alan," He started as he made his way over to the other blonde Tracy. "We've all been so worried." Alan just looked at him for a moment, cogs ticking over in his head as though he was attempting to place him somewhere. It took a few minutes before he said anything.

"Sorry," It had taken a few minutes before Alan gave this reply and John wasn't sure whether it was for not knowing him or taking so long.

"No, it's fine," He answered, just glad he'd found the younger. Something deeper twitched, telling him it wasn't, but he endeavoured to ignore it. Now wasn't the time. Alan had returned to looking at the red Thunderbird, but John was perfectly content to stand with him. For a moment the thought barely occurred to him that he should contact his father, brothers and Tin-Tin to inform them he'd found the missing son, yet it was banished when Alan spoke again, turning on him with one of those faces it was difficult to say no to.

"Can I fly Thunderbird Three?"

It probably shouldn't have come as much of a shock as it did. John just looked back at Alan for a minute though, a little unsure of what to say considering their equipment was meant to be used for rescues, "I'm not sure that's-"

"Please?" Alan smiled at him. It was a real smile as well, one of very few Alan had used since the crash and the first John had seen. "Not for long, I promise."

Alan was very convincing and after everything, John found it very difficult to say no. On a spur of the moment decision, he agreed, "All right, not for long and I'm coming with you."

"Ok, but I'm piloting."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Gordon and Tin-Tin had been making their way back past the house when they heard and saw Thunderbird three take off. They seemed to share the same thought as they sped up and quickly headed towards the house.

"Scott", Gordon called as he saw the elder approaching the lounge. "Did you see that?"

The elder shook his head, "I heard it." Together they made their way into the lounge, Tin-Tin and Brains following them in. Jeff Tracy was sat at his desk as cool headed as usual.

"Dad, have we found Alan yet?" Scott enquired as he made his way towards their patriarch's desk.

"Yes," It seemed like magic word. "It's all right, John's got him."

Gordon moved closer to stand at Scott's side, "You are aware Thunderbird Three has just taken off right?"

"Yes, John cleared it with me a minute ago boys. Alan was in Three's silo and demanded a trip."  
Scott breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down, "He'll be safe with John, he's a good pilot." Usually Scott would have no worries over Alan's skills as an astronaut as he'd made several trips with the youngest and had never seen him miss something.

"Alan's flying," Jeff informed his son without looking up from his numerous sheets of paperwork.

"What?" Scott rose to his feet, possibly a little too fast by the wince that followed. "Is that safe?"

"Alan's perfectly capable," Jeff reminded his eldest son.

"Yes if he can remember."

"I'm sure he will," Brains chipped in. "That's not something you easily forget."

"Your family isn't meant to be something you easily forget."

"Calm down Scott, you'll mess up your blood pressure."

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes, Gordon."

"Sorry," How much he meant the bitten out word he was unsure.

"If Alan doesn't remember who John is," Tin-Tin began, with hints of worry she was barely trying to conceal, "Isn't there a possibility he could freak out or something?"

"John said he seemed calm."

"But it's still possible," Scott remarked as he stormed from the room, seemingly taking the ability of conversation with him.

Gordon sat and leaned his head back, "Should we..?" It was only once he'd started speaking that he realised his wasn't quite sure what to say.

"No, leave him," Jeff told his fourth son. "We know where he'll be."

Gordon figured that was possibly for the best. After all, allowing Scott some time to clear his head could be beneficial for them all, "What about Alan and John?"

"John said they wouldn't be long. Just a short trip."

The silence that followed was killing. Brains and Tin-Tin had headed out to the balcony for some fresh air of their own, but Gordon had stayed put, too tired to move a muscle. Despite his bodies lack of will to move, his mind seemed perfectly willing to work over time, mulling over thoughts of this, that and everything. "Do you think they'll be all right?"

"John can handle Alan, and both of them are capable of handling Thunderbird Three." It was the only answer Jeff gave him, though Gordon wondered how it could really constitute as one.

He felt as though none of them knew anything anymore.

* * *

Chapter five should be up soon. Sorry for the delay, my internet completely crashed since Friday, so I couldn't upload this. Thank you for reading as usual and I hope you liked it.

The final part to 'Far Away' should be up tomorrow as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five.

* * *

Alan never felt uncomfortable in space. To him it was simply a wonderful place, enjoyable in almost every circumstance. Up here he felt free. There were no pressures weighing upon him and no one to stop him. John's presence failed to register as he slipped into the deeply vast space of nothing and everything. This flight was his. The control was completely his and he wasn't faced with a fight against his own memory. Here, there seemed to be nothing he didn't remember, nothing about the world he loved that he couldn't recollect.

For a long while he was hardly even there.

"Alan, steady on the speed," John cautioned, partially from his lesser tolerance of high speeds to Alan, though also because they were travelling an ever increasing distance from Tracy Island and considering the time they had already been away, John didn't want to take too much longer to get back. He had after all, promised their father a short trip. However, he theorised that could be abandoned to see Alan as content as he was now.

"Sorry."

John smiled as Thunderbird Three decelerated, "You should do more racing."

"I'm not sure dad would agree with you, John."

"No," The elder agreed. "He most probably wouldn't." He chuckled thinking of what their father might have said in response to their conversation. Alan seemed to have been attempting not to laugh, yet he did just that when the other blonde started and soon both of them were in the rolls of a momentary fit. When things quieted again, a thought ran through the astronomer's head, crossing like a comet across his path and he turned to Alan with the fire of a meteorite, "John?"

"Yeah," Alan answered nonchalantly. "Or did you change your name and not tell me?"

"No, it's…" He was suddenly unsure of his words. "It's just… you had no idea who I was earlier."

"I still don't," His heart fell, falling from the throws of his throat where it had risen in excitement. Alan seemed to notice this, which John could only guess was due to his raised awareness of what – and who – were around him. "Not completely, but something came back to me."

"That's great," He tried to sound happy, because he was. Something after all, was better than nothing. "What changed?"

"I'm not sure." It was the last thing Alan said for a few minutes, outwardly appearing to have retreated to whatever thoughts riddled and tumbled around in his mind.

"We should probably think about heading back." The silence continued, briefly making him wonder if his words had filtered through when the retros fired and they began to turn. More minutes of muteness passed, but it wasn't a bother for the space happy members of the family. Outside was plenty to interest them, visible via their monitors.

"John, do you think we could go to the mainland? I need to get a present for Gordon's birthday and…"

To say conversation had been unexpected was truthful, but Alan often liked to engage in communications, even if it was just to save himself from being easily bored. What was completely unforeseen and therefore most surprising, was the direction in which the conversation took them.

* * *

Jeff Tracy had spent most of the day sat at his desk.

He'd fallen behind with paper work since the crash and there had been mounted speculation around the world over the situation with International Rescue, all of which he intended to quell without saying anything too obvious to give them away. In fact, _he_ was going to say nothing at all. Tin-Tin had seen to that, sending a letter to World TV News with something they could declare that was hardly telling to the situation.

Virgil was still at the forefront of his thoughts, but he hated being able to do nothing for his middle child. He felt there was little he could do for all of them. He was so wrapped up in his own bubble of thoughts that Tin-Tin's presence went completely unmarked.

"Mr Tracy, should we expect Alan and John?"

"Hmm?" He looked up suddenly, met with that look of the Kyrano's, given only when they knew he'd been on another planet. In all the years he'd known them, for the life of him he couldn't work out what exactly it was a mix of. "Oh, I haven't heard from them."

"I suppose that's a no, Mr Tracy."

"Most likely, Tin-Tin, though I'd hope they'd be back soon."

"I'm sure they will. You know what the boys are like."

He did, and that was what worried him. All of them could be stubborn, all of them were determined, and all of them hard working. It was that mix which made them so good at their job, that precise mix which made each of them tick over through ever dangerous second, every problem thrown their way, nevertheless, exactly those abilities which could offer passage to the reverse. All of them could be volatile and have short fuses and Jeff had often wondered whether they could be dangers to themselves on rescues should they ever face a hopeless of all desperate and desolate situations.

It was this reverse he feared now.

His boys each survived on their own type of adrenaline, reaping the silent rewards of their unnamed efforts and triumphs. Each of them survived through each other, and right now, they were scarcely managing that.

* * *

Scott Tracy was in no mood for talking. Even if Virgil had been awake the younger would have recognised such, simply offering his company to , so was it any question that he sought that now?

The eldest usually comforted his siblings, though right now he needed such himself. Doubting his abilities to provide what he was seeking, his absence from his siblings was what he felt was necessary. Tin-Tin knocked quietly at the door and made her way in, meeting with the eyes of someone unlike the normal Scott Tracy.

"Scott, are you joining us?" She he knew what the answer would be but manners were wrapped into her nature, stringing her along to feel compelled to ask no matter what the answer.

"No, I'm not," After he spoke he registered the blunt tone with which he had answered her. "If that's all right Tin-Tin."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be Scott," She left as though she'd paid little mind to his tone, but Scott figured he'd struck a small nerve.

He tried to calm himself down, but in the past four days enough had happened to exhaust anyone, despite having been awake for only two of them, he was tired to start with and had yet to regain any level of energy. His wick was burnt low and he was clueless. Rarely in his life has he been stuck. He'd always been smart enough, strong enough, quick enough, determined enough and rich enough to open most doors.

Usually he had the freedom to do whatever around the Island, but Brains had ordered him to rest and so that was what he was doing – just with much difficulty. He was used to doing something, even if that something was small, though there seemed to be nothing that came to mind as a way to pass the time.

Except maybe for this.

It possibly wasn't the best way, but it was all he'd managed so far. Sitting with Virgil was giving him something he'd missed, but it also served to remind him of the lack of presence from the other pilot.

"You've missed so much Virg," He commented, knowing he was most likely talking to deaf ears. "If you could see the state of us all now…"

He wasn't even quite sure what 'state' that was.

* * *

It was a surprise to see the Tracy Patriarch venture to the table for dinner. Kyrano had been preparing to take a tray of food into him when he wondered out. Gordon had fully anticipated him to stay put considering Thunderbird Three had yet to return, and from the looks on Tin-Tin, Grandma and Kyrano's faces, they'd thought the same.

Thunderbird Three's rather loud engines though did interrupt the meal. Jeff (upon hearing them), gave an apology and left, returning to the lounge, waiting to greet the two travellers upon their return. As the sofas switched he smiled at the returning pair of blondes, glad to see them back in one piece, not of course that he had been worried.

"Boys, welcome back."

"Thanks dad," John looked to Alan who said nothing, unmindful to the character expecting a few words from his youngest son. Jeff didn't miss John's look of dismay, as though he had expected Alan to say something to them.

"Are you all right Alan?"

The youngest nodded, "Yeah." He rose to his feet and headed towards the door, throwing over his shoulder a simple, "Thanks John." The door shut with a slight click and John sighed, realising he'd raised his hopes too high; attempted to fly too close to the sun, and had been scorched from the heart. Jeff just looked at his second eldest, slightly perplexed.

"John?" He questioned, not missing the way Alan had seemed comfortable around his brother – like he should – and appeared to have (to an outsider at least), some idea of the stargazer's identity.

"Something came back to him," The communications monitor announced, not giving his father any time to input a question to the fray. "He seems to know who I am."

Jeff didn't know whether to be more shocked than happy, or happy than shocked, "That's good, but how?"

"I think I-I might be able to help with that er, Mr Tracy."

The eyes of the pair in the room flew to the door where the engineer now stood, looking in, "Brains," Jeff answered. "What have you got?"

"W-well I've been working o-o-on what Gordon told me and I have a theory er, that Alan is suffering from a-a Fugue State."

John frowned, "What?"

"Often k-known as Hysterical Amnesia," Brains elaborated. "It can sometimes be brought on by trauma."

"But you said his head was fine."

"Er yes, I did Mr Tracy, a-a-and I still stand b-by that. I mean a psychological trauma which c-could be brought on by stress or after an accident."

"The crash," John breathed, the words loud enough to the ears of everyone else in the room when they sounded so quiet to him.

"Most likely," Brains stated. "I believe Alan does show signs of it, but we are lucky he i-is still aware of who he is."

"What about his recovery, Brains?"

"Well this episode with John seems like a positive start, h-however there have been some cases which have needed a long recovery time."

"So what are we looking at?"

"Well John, it could be anything from days to years."

"Years?" John's face was a picture of incredulously. Jeff wasn't looking better for wear either. He knew exactly what John was thinking and he didn't like it, but if it took years for Alan to remember everything properly how could they attempt to rush him. John had shaken his head then headed for the door. Brains watched him go, but Jeff just let his eyes stray towards the balcony. The sky was quickly darkening outside telling him he'd know where to find his son.

"Do you think it could take that long, Brains?"

"I-I really can't be sure Mr Tracy. It's usually quite a rare form of amnesia, and can be hard to diagnose as there can be many signs. I also do n-need to speak with Alan to have a better idea, so my diagnosis could be wrong." Brains looked sorry again, for again today he couldn't give his technical employer an answer, "I'm s-sorry, Mr Tracy." Jeff waved the apology away.

Brains may doubt whether he was right, but Jeff doubted that he wasn't.

* * *

John didn't do storming, otherwise he would be walking through the house with a much more purposeful step. Well, one that looked such. He knew exactly what his purpose was, he just wasn't showing it. He wondered whether he should tell his brothers what Brains thought, he wondered if he should tell them Alan now seemed to remember him or if he should avoid it in case things were made worse. Scott was touchy enough about having 'lost' his little brother. But as he passed the dining room, Scott was the one he didn't see. Gordon was sat on the table, Kyrano and Grandma in the kitchen. Tin-Tin was nowhere to be seen, but then that could hardly be deemed unusual as she often flitted from here to there in seconds, appearing when you needed or thought of her.

"Where's Scott?" He asked as he strode towards the table.

"Take a guess," Gordon countered.

John thought of the first (and most likely), option that appeared in his head, "Sick room?"

"Yeah," Gordon rubbed at his eyes, his weariness seeping through to the surface. "He headed there earlier and hasn't come out yet."

"He probably won't," John replied. "He's not taken it very well."

"None of us have." It was true.

"Yeah, but we've hardly paid attention to him."

"Scott doesn't need attention, he gives it," Gordon may have laughed at his own joke had he been feeling more awake. Truth was, he was barely keeping himself up, desperate to do nothing but sleep and hope this was just a twisted nightmare when he woke.

"True, but I think we've overlooked something."

Gordon wasn't in the mood for John's puzzling thoughts and came very close to snapping, "We have no idea what happened up there, John, of course we've overlooked something."

"Scott and Virgil have always been close."

"We're all close John," He was snapping now, or at least, his mind accepted it as such.

"You know what I mean Gordon," The swimmer did and leaned his head onto his hands, one of John's resting on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

He was, still he didn't think he could sleep. He wanted to, he was desperate to, but he just couldn't.

* * *

Scott hadn't meant to fall asleep. He hadn't wanted to, he just had. His one sided conversation was improving his mood slightly, all the same lowering it ever still. He was receiving no positives from it and the lack of response from his brother was increasingly making him feel downcast.

What woke him, he wasn't quite sure, but something did, some nagging feeling telling him to wake up. He blinked his eyes open, attempting to clear his vision and pulled his head up. The room was precisely as it was. If anyone had wondered in whilst he was asleep, they had gone and left no trace of their being, even Virgil was still quite as he was.

Outside it was dark, answering his question on time and informing him he had slept for most of the late afternoon. He didn't like losing time without knowledge. It always felt extremely strange. He'd lost two days recently, he was resolved not to lose any more.

The brush of movement against his skin made him freeze.

Then it hit him, his body waking up properly. Virgil's hand moved and in a matter of seconds he was on his feet.

"Virgil?" Silence was not the answer he wanted. "Virgil, come on, wake up." He didn't know if he'd imagined it for a moment until the bedridden brother groaned. That made him sure it wasn't his imagine, sure he wasn't asleep and dreaming, but awake and seeing.

"Virgil, wake up. Please, you have to wake up."

* * *

I hope you liked it. We're moving on a bit now, so those of you interested in knowing about Virgil should hopefully not be disappointed.

P.S. I'm planning to create a series of missing moments from the episodes (past and present) and wondered whether anyone had an opinion on how you would prefer to see them. I could put them all in one multichaptered story or each one as a separate story. Also if anyone has a moment they think was missed, please feel free to suggest it to me and I'll write it into the series.

Thank you for reading etc. as usual!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six.

* * *

The stars made some people feel insignificant, but to John they were a thing to marvel at, a thing to love. He took that from his mother, spurred on by his own passion to kindle a flame so magnificent, he could never have turned down his place up in Thunderbird Five. Looking at the stars quieted him on the occasions he was wound up. Looking at the stars was just a part of his life, a part of who he was and the way he could take a break from anything.

A break right now was exactly what he needed. The house was beginning to feel too constricted for all of them. Or at least such was the impression John received from the frying attitudes and fraying nerves of the family.

The sky seemed to continue to darken despite already appearing pitch black. John allowed his thoughts to wonder their endless path just as he did when away up on five. Looking up at them felt different now to simply looking out or across. They had essentially become his neighbours and in turn he had become most well acquainted with them. He was almost as well acquainted with them as he was with his brothers.

Knowing someone inside and out: it was the only thing he could believe kept his family going. That, and the code of International Rescue.

* * *

Gordon had always loved the water. As far back as he could remember, he'd always wanted to learn, always wanted to know how to master the water so that he barely had to think, to be able to work of his instincts and have a way to completely relax. But it had been some time since he struggled to sleep. His eyes were dry and he was bored of staring at the ceiling. As it had been a while since he faced the former, it had been equal time since he heaved himself to his feet and made his way out to the pool.

For quite some time he simply sat there, his legs dangling over the edge into the cool waters below. The near full moon cast white lit shadows over the ripples and he soon found kicking the water was doing something for the tension that hovered around like a heatwave. Eventually he could take it no longer and jumped in, allowing himself to sink to the bottom before violently remerging at the surface, shaking his copper head as the moonlight bathed him.

It was the first peaceful night he could remember since the whole fiasco began, the whole event that was destroying them from the inside. The eye of the storm which bore no calm, just a fierce unyielding rage.

"Gordon?" He looked round to the voice, meeting the eyes of John. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Gordon answered. "You?"

John tilted his head and gave him that look which asked, _'Do I ever sleep?'_ prompting Gordon to answer his own question.

"No. I suppose you've been stargazing?" John nodded as he sat in one of the chairs surrounding the pool. They sat in silence, each mulling over their individual thoughts, yet the process seemed easier with a brother in such close companionship.

* * *

"He was awake." Jeff was wordless. He was worried for all his sons, though now he thought Scott could actually have been fantasising.

"Scott, you need to get some sleep."

"I have." The eldest son answered bluntly. "He was awake." Jeff looked to Brains, Scott copying the direction of his eye line. Brains had spent the time of their conversation to check Virgil over, reviewing them for any possible signs of change – good or bad.

"I-I don't think he was, Scott."

Scott well-nigh ignored the closest thing they had to a doctor. "I didn't imagine it, father."

Jeff still didn't quite know what to say. "No, I'm sure you didn't son, but-" A groan from the bed pulled his attention and instantly he moved forward to stand at the bedside. "Virgil?"

Scott moved forwards to, standing beside his father. "Virg?"

"Brains?" Jeff adverted his gaze to look to ? in question.

"It does seem he'd regaining consciousness, Mr Tracy." If Scott had been the type, he would have said 'I told you so', but it simply wasn't a part of who he was. Blinking eyelids was a good sign, one that Scott was pleased to see. Brains was watching with that careful eye he used to make sure nothing went wrong and Jeff was watching with the same gaze Scott had seen for the past days. The one that screamed worry to you, yet relief at the same time.

"Father?" Virgil's voice was similar to a frog as he croaked out the small word. Jeff Tracy's face was a picture.

"Yes son." Scott could only smile, overjoyed that Virgil was back with them.

"Good to have you back, Virg."

"Thanks Scott."

"Scott, could you get the boys?"

"Sure, dad." He wasn't happy to leave Virgil's side, but reluctantly he did so, instantly heading to John's room first. It was little surprise to find the place empty. John often ventured outside at night to clearly look at the stars, sometimes heading simply to the balcony, other times to the porch, or further afoot. Though he was always relatively easy to find. It was when he found Gordon's room empty that he became more sceptical. Gordon didn't usually go anywhere at night.

Luckily, Alan was in bed. That at least came as one grace.

"Alan?" At the sound of his voice the covers were pulled further up and Scott recognised Alan's attempts at hiding, "I know you're not asleep." The way Alan stilled told him he was trying to fake, to make Scott think otherwise. However, he known his little brother far too long to fall for it. "I also know – or I think I do – that you won't talk to me," He hoped Alan may have cracked, given up like he used to as a child, thus beckoning whichever elder was at the door to sit beside him and hear out whatever the trifling issue was. He debated with flicking the light on, but decided against it, fearing whatever situation he could cause by distressing the younger.

With a muffled sigh he started again. "Virgil's awake. I know it probably means very little to you," The covers shifted again, but Scott didn't know what to make of the movement. "I'll find Gordon, bring him to talk to you."

Shutting the door and walking away was one of the hardest things he ever made himself do.

* * *

He was headed for the beach when he heard the calls of laughter. Despite there coming from the pool, he made for the opposite direction and made his way towards them. Scott was surprised to see Gordon in the pool as though it was the middle of a burning hot day, carefree and awake, John sat in a chair spectating and talking to him at the same time. Gordon seemed to be enjoying the frivolous conversation from his place at the pool edge.

"What are you doing?" His sudden announcement to his presence did little to shock the younger pair, who simply turned to him still with their respective smiles.

"I thought I'd have a midnight swim." Gordon looked at him as though he was blind before looking back to John, shaking his wet head. "You two need to work out what's wrong with your eyesight?"

"I asked him the same." John commented as Gordon dipped under again. "You should be resting." Scott brushed the comment off.

"Virgil's awake. Father asked to me to get you."

"Really?" Scott nodded. "Gordon, get out the pool." Gordon was nowhere to be scene beneath the water what with the darkening shadows as Scott sat down beside John, looking older than his years and as worn down as the rest of them.

"Alan's awake," John felt his heart pull, though he wasn't sure why until Scott continued with his spoken venture. "I said I'd find Gordon. I didn't want to cause a repeat of earlier." He sounded so uncertain of himself, so sure he was the trigger reason, though John suspected Alan's disappearance wasn't entirely down to the fracas in the hall. He wasn't certain as to whether it was a good idea to mention that Alan remembered him or not.

"Do you want to wait for Gordon whilst I get Alan?" His only elder looked to him as though the suggestion was near folly. "He has some recollection of who I am now," John wondered how Scott hadn't turned into a fish as his mouth dropped open.

"When?"

"Earlier today, whilst we were out in Three." Scott's falling silent irked John as it allowed him little insight as to the elder's thoughts. It meant he had no idea what was going on in the expansive mind of the eldest or what was floating to the forefront of his emotions.

"Ok." As John headed back to the house, Scott leaned back in the chair. His ribs were killing him; not that he'd let it be known. He made a mental note to take something later. When he reopened his eyes, Gordon was watching him, his arms resting on the ledge. If he'd noticed anything, he didn't mention it. Scott was glad for it as he pulled himself up, offered Gordon a hand and headed indoors, picking a towel from the washing and chucking it to the younger before he could drip water all over the house floor.

"Where did John go?"

"To get Alan." Gordon stopped stock still.

"Is that wise?"

"Alan remembers him apparently." Scott informed before starting off again, the younger following along behind, questions forming like a waterfall, all of them desperate to spill from his lips. Scott didn't answer them, telling him each time to ask John. He loved Alan, but it made him feel raw that the other couldn't remember that.

* * *

Brains was talking to Virgil when Scott returned with Gordon in tow. Jeff eyed his second youngest, the smallest droplets of water still dripping from his clothing as he attempted to dry his hair. The Patriarch didn't question it, though Scott knew he would enquire later.

"Hey, Virgil." Gordon made a beeline to his brother's side, the elder smiling as the aquanaut joined them. Scott followed over behind him, standing once again at his father's side as Brains turned round.

"All o-ok, Mr Tracy."

"That's great, Brains."

"So when can I get up?"

"Not for a few days, I would recommend." Brains answered and Virgil sagged. Gordon managed a chuckle and Scott smiled.

"I'm sure you'll live, Virgil. And it will give Grandma the perfect excuse to bake all the treats she can think of to serve you everyone until you want no more." Laughter amused them all for a while, but Virgil didn't miss the lack of brothers in the room.

"Where's John? And Alan?" It was Scott who answered him.

"He went to get Alan." Jeff hadn't even thought of the younger's memory loss until now in his uproar of relief, nor had he even considered how to tell Virgil. Scott hadn't continued with his answer, rather looked to him as though hoping he would explain further. Gordon had simply looked away.

"Virgil, we need to-"

"John." The second eldest had entered the room unannounced, but Virgil had been searching for his siblings and thus seen him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

The second blonde of the family had walked in behind the first, stopping when John did and standing as close to him as he was able to get. Virgil smiled at him. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Hey."

Virgil frowned. "You alright?" Alan nodded, but remained in silence. John looked between the eldest pair of Tracy's. Scott was focussing on Virgil. Jeff was looking away, looking as though he could see a problem beginning, one which he should have solved in advance, and it was then John realised they couldn't have told Virgil.

"What's wrong?" Virgil must have picked up on the tension in the room, that and the way Alan was studying him, reviewing him like any stranger that visited the Island. "Alan?" The confused pilot reached out a hand to his youngest brother, who backed off violently. John reached out to grab a hold on him, but too late in comparison to Alan's speed as he briefly connected to the other's arm before he was gone in a golden flash.

"I'll go after him." John stated to no one in particular before placing a light hand on Virgil's uninjured shoulder. "I'm glad you're awake."

The door hung open after John left and Gordon found himself gazing at it. He preferred situations where a dash of humour could be added to lighten the mood, but this was definitely not one and he hated the heavy feel of the room. Virgil was looking between them all, his expression asking silent questions. He had a longing to know what he'd missed. No one wanted to tell him either, because if he reacted anything like they feared, the situation could end up being a complete mess. Virgil was a calm person, level headed, and it was that Jeff hoped he would keep hold of now.

"Virgil, there's no easy way of putting this."

"What have I missed, father?" The question was put candidly, the middle child's way of telling them all he just wanted to know, not be told a watered down version in attempts to make the news easier to break. Jeff sighed, realising he would have to answer equally as frankly.

"Alan's lost his memory."

"What?" Virgil sounded as though he didn't believe the words, as though the idea of it being true was too impossible to have happened to the family that did exactly that.

"O-only partially." Brains interjected, one that Jeff was most thankful for. "He is aware of himself, but… uncertain a-as to his family."

Now Virgil eyes widened again and the cogs within his brain could easily be imagined ticking away in their attempts to process the information. "He doesn't remember us?"

"He remembers me." Gordon answered.

"And John." Jeff reminded.

"But I don't understand." Virgil started. "How?"

"Brains believes it to be trauma related." For Gordon and Scott, this was their first hearing of the news Jeff and John had already been told. "He doesn't know for sure how long it will take for Alan to recover, though it could be anything from days to years."

"Years?"

"Scott, we may just have to be patient." Jeff Tracy didn't like it any more than his sons did, but it did seem to be the only one.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, favouriting both my stories and myself as an author – all is really appreciated!

* * *

I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday, ideally Friday, and then of course I will write something for the new series episodes as per usual. I also have something else which I'm checking over, so that should be up around a similar time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven. I am sorry for the numerous water references in this chapter

* * *

John pushed the pushed the door open in inches, peering round as a child trying to spy on someone did.

"Alan?"

The whole room was shrouded in darkness, so he flicked the light on. Alan was sat in bed, the covers abandoned as he stared out the doors of the balcony. His eyes blinked, adjusting to the sudden stream of man-made light. The smallest of glows was given by the moon, catching John's steps as he closed the distance and sat beside the younger.

"Are you okay?" Alan nodded, but John didn't believe him. His eyes were squinted tightly shut, his veins like visible lines through his skin, the obvious signs of deep concentration. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember."

"Don't force it." "What were you thinking about?" Alan pointed to a drawer. John followed the action, but furrowed his brow at a loss.

"When I was younger, and I told you I could dress myself." John nodded as the situation returned to his mind, painting vivid pictures as though it could have been yesterday. When Alan didn't continue, he started voicing those images.

"Dad took us out to a restaurant that night, and you wore-"

"One blue sock and one black."

"Yeah." It was hardly even a breathed word. It was a small thing to remember in the long run of things forgotten, but John would rather have the small memories to none at all. "Yes you did."

"And dad bought you…"

 _'Scott.'_ Mentally he made the corrections to Alan's story, following the younger's thoughts with careful interest.

"A drink. And you…"

 _'Virgil.'_

"Decided on what to do at university." So Alan had a few names wrong, but the scenario was recalled rightly.

"Which was?"

"Um... Something to do with maths or physics." Alan had narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, tension practically seeping from the pores of his skin. "I… I'm not sure."

"That's okay." He tried to his disappointment at the downward turn, but a spark had already lit itself in Alan, smouldering away, and attaining strength.

"No it's not!"

"Alan, calm down." Something had to be said for Alan's speed as he was once again out of John's reach, like a child, flailing, trapped in the deep. "You're getting there." He insisted, unsure of what else he could do. "You can't expect yourself to remember absolutely everything."

"I should be able to remember these things." The abrupt silence faded in with realisation. John was fixed looking at the dent in the wall, the bruise forming on the younger's hand and the shock that he hardly seemed aware he'd done it. Alan's shoulders started to shake, his breath hitching as he crumbled down to the floor, his forehead falling forward to rest against the cool of the wall. Almost immediately, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close until his head was on the elder's shoulder, buried in the security he could offer. Words weren't needed for there was nothing to say: there was nothing that could be said. Tears streamed down cheeks and onto the fabric of John's shirt, which delicate fingers clung to like a baby to its mother. The only source of sound was John's feint whisperings of comfort, of nothing; a mix of soothing sounds desperation and were forcing him to remember. The breaking brother – no, child – he held was as delicate as glass, as delicate as diamonds and as valuable as more than all the riches in the world could by, and he would be damned if he walked away now. A light hand ran up and down the shaking spine of the younger, comfort being absorbed from the small action.

The ripples of teardrops eventually dried away, running down until there was no path for them anymore, and they became meek sobs and hitches of breath. When the restless wave finally stilled, neither brother had moved an inch since the embrace began: both holding onto the cocoon they'd formed themselves, both resolved to stay there. John had stopped his whispering, the light breeze outside having adopted the patterns of them and stolen his voice, murmuring them through the glass. Alan's grip had begun to give, his muscles loosening as his body called him to sleep. He started rocking the baby of the family without knowledge, but didn't relax himself.

When the wind quieted with the rise of the sun and bringing of the day, blue eyes were shut, but awake. Blonde head resting on blonde head, one hand still firmly placed on the younger's back, having been there all night like a life support. The door creaked open, the low sound not waking the younger, but alerting the elder. The eldest was met with this scene, John inclining his head towards the wall before returning it to its resting place above Alan's. The world had faded away from him all night, his peripheral vision becoming little more than a blur, his ears ignoring anything that's source wasn't the bundle he held. It remained that way now. The events of life unknown, the environs unthought-of.

As Alan's eyelashes flicked against his chest, he returned from the murk of thoughts. Scott had gone, where he had wondered unknown and unconsidered for the current passage of time. And still that time ebbed away with no words until the slightest flood of volume was voiced.

"John?" The question wavered, uncertain, unknowing, apprehensive.

"What is it, Alan?" His voice was dry, sounding barely like him as he coughed in endeavours to clear his throat. The answer took an interval to be given and once it was, the unsettling storm seemed to return in plumes of shadows above them.

"I've got pins and needles in my hand."

"Let me see." It was a tentative order, a falter that every effort was taken to conceal as Alan moved from his hold and extended his hand to the elder. The bandaged cut was untouched, his knuckles having turned on odd shade of purple, a foreshadowing of mystery, the appendage also tinted red from the radiating fierce heat. "Can you feel it?"

The slow shake was enough of an answer, one that words would only upset further, so John made no bother of brawling with the obvious. "Okay, come on then, let's go and see Brains." He heaved himself to his feet, his own limbs complaining at the sudden movement before aiding Alan onto his own. Walking through the halls to the sick room was like stepping through an intensive care hospital, a constant walk to near hopeless situations, to life being clung onto and to loss. It was like everything watched them, the walls (though not the one on charges of causing the damage), taunted them, as though all was one in the same.

Alan pulled away from him when they reached the door, his hand slipping from the hold as he shook his head.

"Do you want me to bring Brains out here?" Alan nodded. "You don't have anyone to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid!" John stepped back, unconsciously shuffling Alan away from the wall at the same time. Despite the venom of his words, Alan's eyes were wide, his hands shaking, making him a perfectly unpredictable paradigm of emotions.

"I know."

"No, you don't." "You don't know what it's like when people look at you like you should know them, like it's an expectation. When they stare at you wondering why you don't. When they look at you like you're failing or you've disappointed or hurt them. When…"

Silence was beginning to become a worry for him. Alan was staring at him now, as though he'd spotted a major problem, as though some life-threatening creature was crawling by him.

"Alan?"

"Like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you pity me."

His temper didn't fry easily – which right now he was glad of – and his answer came back as a firm, but gentle push, nothing like the riots Gordon could begin with a misplaced word. "Alan, I don't."

"You do! You're looking at me exactly like it."

"I didn't mean to." Giving in was the easiest way, apologising and admitting the fault was his. The worked up state the younger had got himself into was doing little to help and John didn't intend on letting the situation worsen. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realise I was doing it."

Alan calmed after a moment, his breath settling out and the shaking subsiding. He seemed to change from being a scared child to the grown up he was, leaving John unsure of what he could face next. Alan had always been the least predictable, the most emotional, but this was different. This was uncontrolled, unmarkable and completely scattered. There was little way of telling what Alan was feeling, little way of stopping him shutting what he felt away, and no way to tell what was in his head. John doubted Alan even knew what filled the muddle that part of it had become.

"Wait here, I'll get Brains."

The room fell quiet as he walked in. Tin-Tin had been talking to Virgil, whilst Grandma served them all a variety of treats. Scott was nowhere in sight and Gordon had fallen asleep in his chair. Virgil stopped himself mid-sentence and looked to him expectantly.

"Alan?"

"He's outside." John answered. "I don't think he wanted to come in." It was a slight lie, but now wasn't the time to say the younger had no intention of seeing them. "I need to borrow Brains."

"Is there a problem, son?"

"Maybe. Alan's got pins and needles in his hand." Jeff looked to Brains.

"How did t-that come on?" John could see the other was confused, obviously having ruled out the cut causing Alan any problems.

"He punched a wall."

Virgil would have shot up if he could. "What?"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know." There was little point in lying. Brains had already pulled himself to his feet and headed for the door, John following behind. "I'll let you know."

Virgil exhaled and leaned back. The heavy air stayed. The middle son said nothing and Tin-Tin daren't start a conversation. She too was sat in shock, Jeff not believing her to have even moved past the first in honesty.

"I should have said I wasn't feeling well." Virgil finally voiced after seeming hours having passed by. "This wouldn't have happened."

"Don't you start blaming yourself, Virgil." Jeff ordered. "We've been through this with Scott. It was simply one of those things. They happen." Virgil was rarely stubborn when it didn't come to rescues. That was Scott's position in the family, his righteous determination which could boarder to stubbornness.

"But it shouldn't have."

* * *

It was flames that he remembered first. The crackles of electricity were a secondary feature to the bright tendrils that whipped around them. They were more dangerous. To him, they were an opposite and one he sought to avoid. He'd seen enough of it through his own experience to know what it was like for others. Red trails sought to deceive him, their excess being only because of where their source was, not because something major had been impaled by the impact. Brains had followed him in, the Patriarch behind them. Gordon wished he hadn't chosen to come, but the extra set of hands would be ideal, just not whom they belonged to. He didn't like seeing his brothers in this situation, yet he knew the elder would take it worse.

He moved out the way, reaching the on board fire extinguishers, thus allowing Brains to do the job he was better positioned to carry out. Though not a doctor as such, he was the closest they had and wise enough to be able to cope. Gordon knew basic first aid, they all did, yet he didn't trust himself to be faced with looking after his brothers. He didn't want to be the one to get something wrong through panic, to miss something that should have been noticed, or to prioritise the wrong thing first.

It wasn't what he was cut out for, being a doctor. It wasn't his strength, and that's what they played to with International Rescue: who was better placed for what and why.

This wasn't his, and it never would be.

* * *

He woke with a start. His spacial awareness took it's time settling back in and seemed to take even longer to focus. He'd been moved to his room and fire was nowhere in sight. It was nice to be able to tell which world had been real and which had not, except those lines were blurring, and they were doing so at speed. Speed was for Scott and Alan, not him.

"How's your back?"

"Fine." His face had spoken the question for him, as John answered.

"Good. You fell asleep in a chair, that's all."

"Who's with Alan?"

"He's sleeping, so I thought I'd see if you were alright."

"You shouldn't be asking me that." John seemed to pick up instantly to his reference. He was the uninjured brother, he wasn't the concerned parent and he wasn't the affronted relatives and friends. Alan knew who he was, that was more than most could say.

"Even so." It was all John said, all he needed to say, the words acting as a prompt that they shouldn't forget the position the aquanaut had been thrust into. Nor what he'd seen. John knew he'd got off lightly, other than the anxious waiting. Hearing about the scene of an accident was always dulled down compared to being there. They all knew that better than anyone: they saw enough of them after all.

It was, without directly saying it, an opportunity. A chance to pour out the contents of one's mind and heart in a non-judging way. It was by all means, the best chance Gordon would get to do so, and to the best brother for it. He planned to say nothing, but his mind didn't listen deep down and words ended up as the result. Some of them weren't even comprehendible as words, just distant sounds of letters whose order made no logical sense.

But how could they? How could they when what he knew no longer made sense?

* * *

Scott had been ordered out of the room. He'd make the mistake of yawning a few times in succession, and then - despite all his attempts to convince his parent he wasn't tired in the slightest - he was faced with the pulling of rank, and final insistence that he needed to sleep. End of. He hadn't even the chance to form a word of argument against it.

He wanted to check on Alan and John, so he stuck his head around the door. John uttered no words of explanation, but the damage to the wall, the damage to Alan, the effect on John, all of them added up to tell him enough. Part of him knew he should tell their father, and part of him nagged against it. After all, he'd missed things. John would be able to tell the full and correct version of the story in a succinct way compared to him - if there was one of course.

Sleep was calling to him, but it felt abnormal. Sleeping, knowing everything wasn't quite right, that things still needed fixing. He had little idea of what he could do to be a part of that.

 _"Years?"_

 _"Scott, we may just have to be patient."_

 _"But this is years of his life we're talking about, years of ours. He has to be able to remember them."_

 _"He will."_

 _"What if he doesn't, Gordon?"_

 _"I don't want to think about that!"_

It hadn't been the practical way to end a conversation, and it weighed upon him. He'd been all over the place since he woke up, hardly recognising himself as Scott at times. It was unlike him to become riled with his siblings, and though he knew it wouldn't help the situation, the brief outbursts seemed to help him at the time.

Maybe he needed to take up boxing until this whole thing was over. Or maybe he needed to fly out and find some annoying reporter to whack. On second thoughts, he considered boxing might go down better. It had been Gordon's suggestion and it was viable, another sport to add to the list. And as he was Scott Tracy, he would try anything once.

 _"You need something to do."_

 _"Give me something and I'll do it."_

 _"What you need, Scott, is rest. It's what all of you need."_

No, what he needed was his family, his routine, International Rescue.

They were the things he needed, and always would be.

* * *

There you go.


End file.
